Things Change
by TheWritingsonFFdotnet
Summary: Man, that title sucks, sorry. Read and review, thanks. This was started pre OotP the book, not the movie, but after reading the rest of  the series, I added some elements such as thestrals
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape looked up at the faint knock on his office door. He didn't bother asking who it was or calling for them to enter. He knew perfectly well by the number of knocks and the speed at which they came who was at his door. He also knew that this person would invite himself in, even if the Potion's Master pretended not to be in, as he was known to do on occasion.

"Good morning, Severus," Albus Dumbledore greeted Slytherin's Head of House.

"I don't see much good about it, Headmaster," Snape replied bitterly.

"I believe a bit of optimism would do you some good today, Severus," Dumbledore replied and then chuckled lightly.

"With all due respect, Albus," Snape began, "all the optimism in the world probably wouldn't help me."

"You told me several years ago, when you first came to apply for the teaching position I believe, that there had been one thing that brought light to your life," Albus said. Snape didn't reply, and the Headmaster hadn't expected one. "Today's the day, is it not?"

Snape sighed, "It is," he replied.

"That is what I came to talk to you about, Severus," Dumbledore said, ignoring the hard backed chair students were often sat in, and conjured a much more comfortable chair. After he had settled comfortably in it, Dumbledore continued, "Your daughter is not yet seventeen, and therefore will have to remain here at Hogwarts at least until she is of age."

"We've already established this, Albus," Snape cut in. "I'm well aware of the circumstances."

"Allow me to finish, please," Albus replied. Snape glowered, but said nothing else. "I came here to offer Severyn a job. If she accepts my offer, then Severyn would be something like a secretary to me. Organize documents, help me remember my appointments."

"Headmaster, you are likely the last person to need a secretary," Snape replied.

"And you, Severus, are likely the last person to allow a person to live in this castle with out earning her keep," Dumbledore replied fixing Snape with a knowing gaze. "I am merely offering this job as a means to prevent that from happening. I was hoping to accompany you to Hogsmeade when you go to meet her."

"Very well then," Snape replied knowing that he had no say in the matter.

"Excellent, when do we leave?" Dumbledore replied.

"Severyn is set to arrive at noon," Snape replied.

"Ah, then now would be an excellent time to be on our way," Dumbledore said, "Come now, Severus, I'll have a carriage meet us at the door."

Snape glowered, but stood up to join the headmaster. He had planned to wait until a time closer to noon, but Dumbledore no doubt wanted to arrive early for a reason known only to the headmaster.

The Three Broomsticks only had a handful of guests, so the two educators were able to choose a table near the fireplace where Severyn would floo in. Dumbledore exchanged silent greetings with the few other guests in the pub. Snape glared at them as though daring any one of them to smile and wave at him.

"Hello, Professors!" Madam Rosmerta greeted them cheerfully. "What'll it be?"

"Severus, would you care for anything?" Dumbledore asked, "It will be my treat."

"A large bucket of fire whiskey," Snape said sarcastically.

"Severus," Dumbledore said giving the Potion's Master and stern, yet amused look.

"Oh very well, coffee," Snape said. "You're no fun, Albus."

"A round of coffee then, Rosmerta," Dumbledore ordered, "And perhaps some biscuits if you have any."

"Have that right out," Rosmerta promised them, and then walked away.

Snape looked around the pub with a frown; he would have much preferred to meet Severyn as the Hogshead. The Three Broomsticks was much too cheerful for his tastes. Perhaps it was the way the current patrons were laughing and enjoying themselves. Maybe it was all the adolescent energy that his students left behind at their last visit. Snape's thoughts turned to the upcoming school year that began the next day. He still had plenty of work to do, and yet he had to put it on hold to greet his daughter. He had missed her greatly, of course, but surely, they could have sent a carriage to pick her up.

A mug landing in front of him brought Snape back to reality and he looked up in time to see Rosmerta setting a pot of coffee in the middle of the table. A plate of biscuits was placed next to the pot and Rosmerta left to attend to another customer.

"So, Severus, what does Severyn look like these days?" Dumbledore asked dunking one of the biscuits into his coffee. He took a bite and chewed while waiting for an answer

"She looked like her mother when she was younger. I'd imagine she still looks like her now." Snape replied, "I don't look at the pictures often."

"Isabella was a lovely woman," Dumbledore replied. "Severyn must be a lovely girl."

"She inherited some traits from me, Headmaster," Snape replied with a humorless laugh.

Dumbledore was about to reply when the fire suddenly changed color to a bright emerald green. Both Professors turned to watch as a girl suddenly appeared in the fireplace. She was carrying a small trunk in her arms. The girl looked around the pub uncertainly as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello, dear!" Rosmerta greeted the girl. "Help you, sweetie?"

"I'm looking for my father." The girl replied.

"Right then, what does he look like?" Rosmerta asked.

"I'm not sure," the girl began.

Snape cleared his throat loudly and the girl looked at him. Her eyes grew wide as she realized who he was. She thanked Rosmerta and walked over to the table. Professor Dumbledore immediately rose to greet her. Snape, however, remain seated; he had coffee to drink after all.

"You must be Severyn," Dumbledore said extending a hand for her to shake.

"Yes, sir," Severyn replied accepting the offered hand.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Severus?"

"Hi," Severyn said quietly looking at Snape with apprehension.

"What are you waiting for?" Snape asked in reply, "Sit down."

Dumbledore pulled out a chair for Severyn to sit in. She looked around the pub with a look of interest and curiosity on her face. Rosmerta came back by their table to refill the coffee pot and asked Severyn what she wanted to drink. Severyn ordered an apple cider, and then resumed looking around. Rosmerta returned a moment later with a glass of cider.

"You still like that?" Snape asked suddenly, and Severyn whipped her head around to look at him.

"I've always liked cider," Severyn answered.

"I must say that I wish the circumstances under which you are coming to us were a bit more cheerful," Dumbledore said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over their table. "If you don't mind my asking, Severyn, how did your mother die?"

"They're not sure yet," Severyn replied sadly. "They're going to do an autopsy and send me their findings. The Aurors said it looked like she was poisoned, but I can't imagine why anyone would do that."

"Things some people do never make any sense," Snape spoke up. "I know that I did some things in my life that still make no sense to me to this day."

"Like what?" Severyn asked innocently.

"Like taking a teaching position at Hogwarts," Snape offered.

"One day, Severus, you will leave that teaching position. Then, you will think back, and you will miss it," Dumbledore replied.

"I seriously doubt that," Snape replied. "I'm going to throw a huge party the day I leave those dreadful little nitwits behind. And I'm not going to invite a single one of them to it."

"I'd imagine they'd have their own celebration," Dumbledore said with humor in his voice.

"Would you blame them?" Snape asked rhetorically, and then changed the subject. "I have quite a bit of work still to do. Perhaps we could settle the bill and return to the castle?"

"Certainly, Severus," Dumbledore agreed. "Do not worry about your drink, Severyn. It is my treat."

"Thank you." Severyn replied.

Professor Dumbledore paid for the drinks, and joined Snape and Severyn outside the pub. Severyn was staring wide eyed at the thestrals that pulled the carriages, but Snape was practically bored by them.

"Thestrals," Severyn said in a breathy voice.

"Yes, thestrals, surely you've heard of them," Snape replied.

"I did, but I couldn't see them at the time. I think I preferred them more when I couldn't see them," Severyn replied.

"Useful creatures, Thestrals, but the circumstances under which we see them are rather sad," Dumbledore said as he opened the door to the carriage. "I myself have been seeing them for several years now. More than I actually care to admit."

Snape sat across from Dumbledore and Severyn on the ride back to castle. Severyn looked out the window of the carriage as they rode, and that afforded Snape some time to look at his daughter. She still had her black hair, something she had inherited from him no doubt, and it was quite long. Her face was almost exactly like her mother's, but she had his dark eyes.

Dumbledore bid his farewells to them at the castle doors and headed for his office. Snape instructed Severyn to follow him, and led her to the dungeons. He stopped for a moment to show Severyn the potions classroom, and then led them past it to a painting of a large tree at night.

"When you approach this painting, say 'Silver Cauldron'," Snape instructed. "That is the password that will get you through this door."

Indeed, when Snape said 'Silver Cauldron', the painting swung open to reveal a large hole in the wall. They stepped through it into a large sitting room. Severyn looked around taking in the overstuffed chairs, the desk, and the fireplace.

"Your room is down the hall on the left. Mine is at the very end, and the bathroom is on the right," Snape explained the layout. "I'm afraid I do have some work to do, so you'll have to wait for a grand tour of the castle. So, you might want to go to room and unpack."

"Am I allowed to do magic?" Severyn asked. "One of the witches at the AMG shrunk my trunk for so it would be easier to carry, and I don't know if I'm allowed to return it to its right size."

"You are still underage, so I believe it would be best if you followed Hogwarts' school rules until you are seventeen," Snape replied. "I'll resize it for you, and then I'm going to have to ask you to leave me to my work for a few hours."

"All right," Severyn agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Severyn looked around the room; it was a square room with the basic essentials of a bedroom. There was a large four-poster bed, a dresser, a small wardrobe, and a chair like those in the sitting room. Her trunk, now its normal size, was sitting at the end of the bed. Severyn opened it and wished she could do magic to avoid the tedious process of hanging her clothes the muggle way.

Severyn worked on unpacking her trunk until someone cleared his throat in the doorway. Severyn turned around and saw her father standing in the doorway. She wasn't quite sure what to make of her father yet, but Severyn was slightly frightened of him.

"Making progress, I see," Snape commented after stepping into the room and looking down into Severyn's trunk.

"I had nothing else to do," Severyn replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Be that as it may, I'm going to have to stop you. It's nearing dinnertime, and the Headmaster insists I bring you to the opening feast," Snape replied.

"All right," Severyn replied and stood up smoothing out her robes.

She followed her father out of their dungeon home and back up toward the entrance of the school. They turned left when they had exited the dungeons, and it was only a short time later when Severyn saw a large set of doors that were opened wide. The room beyond those doors was very large, and it housed four long tables. Several students were already in there. Some were sitting down looking at golden plates with very hungry looks. Some were running to friends that they hadn't seen during the summer. Severyn looked up and saw that the ceiling looked like the night sky, just like her mother had told her it did.

"The Great Hall," Snape explained. "I'll see you after dinner, then," he added and started toward the head table.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Severyn asked looking around uncertainly.

Snape didn't even look around the hall before steering Severyn directly for the table that had a large green and silver banner hanging above it. He stopped when he reached a pale, blonde boy.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said to the boy. The boy turned to look, and his eyes widened a bit at Severyn.

"Yes, Professor?" the Malfoy boy asked.

"This is Severyn. She is my daughter, and I was hoping that you would allow her to sit with you and your, ah, friends," Snape said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Of course, sir," Malfoy replied with a smirk. He scooted over and patted the spot of bench next to him.

Severyn looked at her father who nodded, and then took a seat next to the boy. She looked around at the others sitting with them. The two large boys looked like thugs stared at her, and the girl gave Severyn a look of contempt. Severyn suddenly became very interested in her plate.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said and then introduced the people around him. "That's Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"Severyn Snape," Severyn replied with a small smile.

"Draco is my boyfriend," Pansy said icily in lieu of a greeting.

"Oh, okay. That's nice," Severyn replied unsure of how she was supposed to actually respond.

"So, are you our kind?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Severyn asked in reply.

"He means, are you really a real witch? Not some dirty mudblood," Pansy explained.

"Well, you know who my father is, and my mother was in Ravenclaw," Severyn replied. She hated the word 'mudblood', but decided to keep it a secret that her best friend in America was muggleborn. She pretended not to have heard the word.

"Your mother was a pureblood, I take it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, her ancestors were among the first to attend Hogwarts when it opened. At least, that's what she tells me," Severyn replied.

"Are you going to be going to school here?" Draco asked.

"I've already finished school," Severyn replied. "I went to school at Salem Witches and Wizards Institute, and we start school the year we turn ten. I was born on January first, so they let me start when I was nine because Mom didn't want me to have to wait until I was nearly eleven."

"So, how old are you now?" Pansy asked.

"I'm sixteen," Severyn replied.

"Why are you here?" Pansy continued with her interrogation.

"My mother died," Severyn explained beginning to grow a bit tired of the third degree she was receiving.

"Oh, sorry," Pansy said, not sounding sorry at all. "Hey, look, the biggest band of losers Gyffindork's ever seen just walked in!"

"You'll find out quickly, that Slytherin is the best house in all of Hogwarts," Draco explained to Severyn. "We're much better than those nerds in Ravenclaw, the morons in Hufflepuff, and, most importantly, that great cesspool of mudbloods and blood traitors in Gryffindor."

Severyn stole a glance at the Gryffindor table; the students seated at it looked like they were enjoying themselves. They were laughing, talking, and not at all comparing themselves with the other tables. Severyn sighed and wished that her father had steered her to the Gryffindor. Still, she had been told that he was Head of Slytherin House, so it would only make sense that he would seat her with them.

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a stern looking witch came in followed by a group of scared looking first years. Severyn, who hadn't noticed the doors closing, jumped at the loud sound and wondered what was going on.

"The sorting; let's hope it's a good year for Slytherin," Pansy said to no one in particular.

Severyn had no idea what the sorting actually entailed. She never asked her mother about it, so she watched carefully. The witch set a frayed looking hat on a three-legged stool. Then, the hat suddenly started talking, or rather singing. He explained that House unity was the key to successful education and that friendships should be made, enemies forgiven, and allegiances forged. Severyn didn't understand why the hat was saying all that, but he had a pleasant voice nonetheless.

"When I call your name, step forward and place the sorting hat on your head. You will be sorted into your house, and then you will find a seat at your house's table," The stern witch said unrolling a large pit of parchment.

The sorting itself was a very interesting process, the student called put the hat on his or hear head, and then the hat would shout out the name of one of the four houses. The house that the student was placed in cheered and clapped. Severyn clapped lightly for everyone. After a while, it grew a bit boring, but Severyn still applauded politely for each student. Her dinner mates, however, had begun another conversation about how stupid Gryffindors were, pausing only to applaud for new Slytherins.

Finally, the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw, and the student body fell quiet automatically. Save for Draco and his friends who ignored Dumbledore whom Severyn saw was now standing up. He smiled out at the crowd before speaking.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome students, welcome teachers, welcome guests," He cast a glance in Severyn's direction. "A notice before we eat, but don't worry I shall try to keep it as short and pain free as possible, I know we are all waiting to dive into tonight's feast. As you saw in your letters this summer, we are now offering an Advanced Care of Magical Creatures course. Our regular Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Hagrid," He paused to smile as a very large man seated at the end of the head table turned bright red. "Will of course, continue with his classes, but will not be taking on the advance students as he has other work to do. Therefore, the advanced course will be taught by Professor Charlie Weasley."

At this, there was a loud cheer from three students at the Gryffindor table. Severyn looked at Professor Weasley, who had flaming red hair. Then, she saw that one of the three who had cheered also had flaming red hair. A moment later, the rest of the student body joined in the applause.

"And with that," Dumbledore called as the cheering finally died down, "let us eat."

Severyn watched the food appear on the tables wondering how many house elves had made it. She was used to meals appearing on the tables because the same thing had happened at Salem during meal times. She fixed herself a plate, but declined to join in the conversation now taking place around her about what sort of hexes to try on the Gryffindors. Severyn had already decided that she didn't like this particular group of Slytherins and wondered if the Gryffindors would be nicer.

After dinner, dessert appeared, and Severyn helped herself to a bit of ice cream. Then after that, the food disappeared from the tables, and the plates were sparkling clean. Dumbledore rose to his feet to give a proper speech, and when it was done, he bade everyone goodnight and sent them to their dorms. Severyn dawdled uncertain by her seat; her father was still eating, but she doubted she could remember the way to the dungeons exactly. She was trying to visualize the way in her mind when Professor Dumbledore approached her.

"Hello, Severyn, I trust the food was to your liking?" Dumbledore greeted her.

"Yes, sir, it was delicious," Severyn replied.

"Excellent! I was wondering, Severyn, if I might have a word with you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Of course," Severyn agreed, and Dumbledore motioned for her to have a seat.

"You see, I thought it might grow rather boring here since you're not a student and won't be in classes. So, I thought it would be wise of me to ask you to take up employment for me," Dumbledore explained.

"Employment? But, sir, I'm not qualified to be a teacher!" Severyn replied, her eyes wide.

"No, no, my dear," Dumbledore said. "You would be working for me personally. Something like an assistant; run small errands among other things."

"Where would I work?" Severyn asked.

"Ah, that is the more delightful part," Dumbledore said smiling. "You may roam about the castle as you wish while you work, so long as you don't disturb the classes mind you. Of course, the same out-of-bounds areas and curfews will apply to you while you are underage and even once you've become of age for safety reasons."

"How will I know when to run errands for you if I'm not working where you are?" Severyn asked, and Dumbledore smiled again.

"A quick thinker, excellent," Dumbledore praised her. "If you would like the job, then please remain in the Great Hall after breakfast tomorrow. I shall escort you to my office where I will explain the details and we can discuss salary. Ah and here comes your father! Hello, Severus."

"Headmaster," Snape replied smoothly. "I trust you are done speaking with my daughter."

"Oh yes! Severyn I hope to see you dawdling about in the morning as well," Dumbledore said and wished them a goodnight before walking out of the Great Hall.

"And will you be accepting the Headmaster's offer?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I think I will," Severyn replied. "Why did you sit me with Draco Malfoy?"

"I thought the two of you would get along," Snape replied, but there was a slightly amused look to his face.

"Are you kidding me? He and his group were all so full of themselves!" Severyn exclaimed.

"Well, yes, we Slytherins do have a tendency for narcissism," Snape replied. "You may sit where you wish tomorrow, Severyn. Now, I trust the only reason you're hanging around me is because you can't remember the way to the dungeons."

At this, Severyn shook her head, and Snape laughed outright. She glared at him, but it went unnoticed as he started walking without another word. She followed him, once again, back to the dungeons.

The next morning, Severyn managed to find her way to the Great Hall without her father's help. Of course, he had risen much earlier than she had and was already seated at the staff table. She looked over at the Slytherin table whose occupants seemed not to have noticed her, and then at the Gryffindor table. She wondered briefly if the Gryffindors hated the Slytherins as much as the Slytherins hated them. She decided to take her chances with the three people she had seen cheer loudly for Professor Weasley. They seemed nice enough.

"Hi," Severyn said uncertainly. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," A bushy-haired girl replied moving her bag so Severyn could sit.

"Who are you?" the red haired boy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Severyn," Severyn replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl explained. "Are you the 'guests' Dumbledore spoke of in his speech?"

"I guess so. I'm here to live with my father until I turn seventeen," Severyn replied and then explained about her school in America and why she had graduated yet wasn't of age.

"Do you two have any manners?" Hermione suddenly demanded of the two boys. "The ginger child here is Ron Weasley, you'll meet his sister soon enough, Ginny, and she's really very nice. And this one here is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Severyn repeated her eyes wide with interest. "I had to write an essay about you in History of Magic. Mom and I've also heard news of things that have been happening to you, and I'm, umm, I'm really sorry about it."

"Thanks," muttered Harry.

"What's your last name?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Oh, it's Snape. Professor Snape is my father," Severyn replied and jumped a little when Ron and Harry suddenly seemed to be glaring daggers at her.

"Shouldn't you be sitting at the Slytherin table then?" Harry asked coldly.

"Yeah, they'd love you since you're a Snape," Ron added.

"Oh stop it, you two!" Hermione said. "She's not acting at all like Snape, she's very nice."

"My father sat me with them at dinner because I didn't know where else to sit, but I don't like them very much. They're not very nice," Severyn explained. "First they demanded to know if I'm a pureblood, and then they started to talk about…to say bad things about muggleborns, and, well, my best friend back home is muggleborn so I decided that I didn't like them. Do people here not like my father?"

"Err, well," Hermione began. "Not many Gryffindors do because he tends to play favorites with the Slytherins. He's their Head of House, you know. And it's widely known that Gryffindor and Slytherin don't like each other."

"Oh," Severyn replied lamely, and then looked at Harry and Ron who were still giving her icy looks. "If it makes you two feel any better, my mother was in Ravenclaw, and she raised me. Also, I like this table much better than Slytherin. I could barely get a word in edgewise over all their questions."

"Well, you're welcome to sit with us anytime," Hermione offered.

"Thanks," Severyn replied and then looked at the boys. "Will you at least give me a chance? I hardly know my father, so I can't be that much like him."

"One question," Harry said as though he were issuing a challenge. "What did you think of Malfoy?"

"That arrogant sack of slime?" Severyn asked, "He was the worst of all of them. And the way he looked at me!" Severyn shuddered, "I had to take two showers last night!"

"Right then," Harry replied with a grin. "You're fine in my book.

"Mine too," Ron added with a small smile of his own.

Soon, Severyn was content in having found a small group of friends at Hogwarts. Not long after Harry and Ron had accepted her, a few more students joined them. Severyn was introduced to Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley (both also Gryffindors), and Luna Lovegood who had wandered over from the Ravenclaw table. However, not long after that, the bell for classes rang, and her newfound friends had to head to their classes. Severyn remained seated for a moment, and then walked up to the Head Table where Professor Dumbledore was talking with the new teacher, Professor Weasley.

"Ah, and a cheerful good morning to you!" Dumbledore greeted Severyn as she approached.

"Good morning," Severyn replied.

"Severyn this is our Advance Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Weasley," Dumbledore introduced the man next to him.

"I remember from last night," Severyn replied and then offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Professor Weasley replied with a grin accepting Severyn's offered hand and shaking it. "Well, Professor Dumbledore, I best be off."

"Yes, good luck, Professor," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you, sir. Nice meeting you Severyn," Professor Weasley said excusing himself from the group and leaving the Great Hall.

"Is he Ron Weasley's brother?" Severyn asked.

"Yes, his second eldest brother," Dumbledore replied. "I noticed you were sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast and not with the Slytherins."

"I don't like the way they talk about people," Severyn replied. "I didn't want to sit with them."

"Explanations are not necessary. You are allowed to make friends with whomever you please," Dumbledore said. "Shall we go to my office and discuss your employment then? I am guessing that since you are still in the Great Hall that you are interested."

"Yes, sir," Severyn replied.

"Excellent. If you'll follow me, please," Dumbledore requested.

Severyn followed Professor Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. They walked up several flights of stairs and down several long corridors. Finally, when they had reached a stone gargoyle on the seventh floor, they stopped.

"Chocolate frog," Dumbledore said, and the gargoyle suddenly jumped aside. The wall split in two revealing a spiral staircase. "Mind your step, Severyn."

Severyn stepped onto the staircase prepared to start walking up it when it suddenly began moving of its own accord. It stopped in front of an oak door, which Dumbledore opened. He ushered Severyn into the circular room that lay before her. There were several odd looking instruments set on tables all around the room. The thing that caught her eye the most, however, was the beautiful scarlet bird sitting on a perch near Dumbledore's desk.

"You do have a phoenix," Severyn said in a breathless voice. "Mom told me about it, but I didn't think I'd ever see it."

"Ah, yes, Fawkes," Dumbledore said pausing on his way to sit at his desk to stroke Fawkes' feathers. Fawkes sang a gentle note of music in content. "Isabella was quite taken with him. Please, have a seat."

Severyn sat in one of the comfortable chairs before the large wooden desk that Dumbledore had indicated. He opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a small notebook bound in leather. He handed it to Severyn.

"This is how we will communicate," Dumbledore explained. "Are you aware of the charm, Displacio?"

"No sir," Severyn admitted.

"I shall explain it then," Dumbledore replied and grabbed a spare bit of parchment. He scribbled a note on it, and then tapped it with his wand and said "Displacio!" He smiled at Severyn. "If you'll open the notebook, please."

Severyn opened it, and on the very first page written in very loopy writing was _'I enjoy lemon sherbet.'_

"Now, I want you to write something on the notebook, think about this scrap of parchment I have, tap the words with your wand and repeat the incantation as I have done," Dumbledore explained.

"Displacio," Severyn repeated to make sure she spoke properly. Then, she took the quill Dumbledore was holding out to her and wrote _'I like chocoballs'_ in the notebook. Then, she pulled out her wand (ten inches, maple with a unicorn hair), tapped the words and said "Displacio," while thinking of the parchment Dumbledore was holding.

The notebook seemed to absorb her words, and a mere second later, she was looking at a blank page. Then, she heard a soft chuckle coming from the Headmaster and looked up.

"I believe you and I shall get along just fine, Severyn," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, whenever I have an errand for you, I'll send you a message, and the notebook will grow warm. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Severyn replied and slipped the notebook into the pocket of her robes.

"Excellent," Dumbledore replied. "Now, as for salary, does ten galleons a week sound sufficient?"

"That's more than sufficient!" Severyn replied her eyes wide. She hadn't expected that much. "I do have money, sir. My mother left me everything."

"Yes, but you only have access to your vault currently, not your mother's. Your vault, I believe, doesn't have much in it at the moment. According to your mother's will, you are not receiving your inheritance until you are seventeen. Think of this as a way to bring in some more savings for yourself."

"Oh, right," Severyn replied.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, I don't think so. If I think of any, I'll be sure to send them to you," Severyn replied.

"Wonderful. You may feel free to roam about and learn the layout of the castle, if you please," Dumbledore replied rising from his seat.

Dumbledore showed Severyn out of his office, and she rode the spiral staircase back down on her own. When she stepped out past the gargoyle, Severyn was unsure of where to turn. Hogwarts was certainly the biggest building she had ever stepped foot in, and she could easily see herself getting lost.


	3. Chapter 3

After the first few days, Severyn got tired of roaming the school and never really knowing where she was. Doors played tricks on her, the staircases moved, and she had run into a poltergeist named Peeves who had tried to pour ink on her head. She had dived under a desk in an empty, unlocked classroom to avoid him. The poltergeist had flown away cackling and singing a song about causing as much mayhem as possible.

She'd had quite enough of wandering, and managed to find the library and decided to spend her days in there. She would leave only if she were told to, or if she had to run an errand. She browsed the aisles, well aware of the librarian staring at her, and found an interesting book. She took it off the shelf and sat down at a table to read.

"From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide," a whispering voice read off the cover of the book Severyn was reading. She looked up to see Professor Weasley looking at the front cover.

"Oh, hello Professor Weasley," Severyn greeted him.

"Hello," Professor Weasley replied. "Interesting book choice."

"Well, I never took Care of Magical Creatures, and I'm interested in dragons," Severyn explained. "Shouldn't you be teaching a class?"

"I've only got sixth and seventh year students two days a week, and since so few people signed up for Advanced, I only have one class on those two days," Professor Weasley replied. "So, I've pretty much got today to do as I please. Haven't even got any homework to grade either. Hagrid hasn't got a class until after lunch; I was thinking of going to see him. Want to come with me? He likes dragons too."

"Sure, do you think I can check this out even though I'm not a student?" Severyn asked.

"I'll handle it," Professor Weasley replied holding his hand out for the book.

Severyn and Professor Weasley headed up to the front desk where the librarian, Madam Pince, made a note of the book being borrowed. Professor Weasley thanked her, but Madam Pince stared at Severyn as though she knew Severyn was the one taking it. Once they were out of the library, Professor Weasley handed Severyn the book.

"Here you are," he said.

"Thank you, Professor," Severyn replied.

"Professor; I'll never get used to that. Call me Charlie, will you?" Professor Weasley requested.

"Sure," Severyn replied.

Severyn followed Charlie to a wooden hut on the edge of a creepy looking forest Severyn had noticed on the trip up to the school. Outside the house was a large boarhound that let out a loud booming bark at them. A moment later, Hagrid (who was even larger up close) stepped out of his hut to see what the dog was barking at.

"Back, Fang!" Hagrid exclaimed at the dog. "Charlie! What brings yer here?"

"Just came by to visit, Hagrid," Charlie replied with a grin. "This is Severyn, by the way, Snape's daughter."

"Blimey, I never knew Snape had a daughter!" Hagrid replied, and then smiled at Severyn. "Nice ter meet ya, Severyn."

"Hello," Severyn replied shyly.

"Severyn said she's interested in dragons, so I thought she would like to meet you," Charlie explained.

"Do yer now?" Hagrid asked, and Severyn nodded. "Speaking of dragons, how's Norbert doin'?"

"Just fine," Charlie replied, "He's got himself a family now."

"Norbert?" Severyn asked.

"Norwegian Ridgeback I had a few years ago," Hagrid explained. "C'mon in yeh two."

Severyn joined Charlie and Hagrid in Hagrid's hut, and Hagrid began making tea Under the cover of the noise Hagrid was making, Charlie warned Severyn about eating Hagrid's cooking.

"So, umm, Mr. Hagrid?" Severyn asked uncertain how to actually address the man.

"Jus' call me Hagrid," Hagrid replied as he set a mug of hot tea in front of Severyn.

"Thank you," Severyn said quietly. "So, umm, Hagrid. Did you really have a Norwegian Ridgeback?"

"Sure did," Hagrid replied. "Beautiful creature, Norbert. Not for everyone, dragons. They're a bit dangerous."

"Nothing you can't handle of course," Charlie said grinning at Hagrid.

""I've never seen a dragon, myself. I'd love to though," Severyn admitted. "I think if I ever did see one, I'd be afraid of being eaten."

"That's why you never approach a dragon without someone who knows how to handle them," Charlie explained. "I used to work with dragons, in Romania."

"Really? Why are you teaching now?" Severyn asked thinking that working with dragons sounded much more exciting than teaching.

"They need me round here," Charlie replied, but it sounded like he was trying to avoid the real answer.

"I met your brother, Charlie," Severyn said trying to fill in the sudden silence that had filled the hut. "And your sister."

"Ron and Ginny, eh?" Charlie replied. "Did you meet Harry Potter too?"

"Yeah," Severyn replied.

"An' Hermione' too, I expect," Hagrid said. "Known those three since their first year, Harry, Ron, an' Hermione o'course. Met Ginny the next year. Better people yeh'll never meet."

Severyn was about to agree when she suddenly felt the notebook growing warm. She pulled it out and opened it up; in the same loopy handwriting she had seen before was written:

Dear Severyn,

I placed an order at Honeydukes Sweetshop for a large box of peppermint humbugs. I received notice that they had arrived, and I would be delighted if you could go pick them up for me. Mr. Flume is expecting you, and the bill has already been settled.

My thanks in advance,

Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry," Severyn said pocketing the notebook again. "I have to run an errand for Professor Dumbledore. Can either of you tell me where Honeydukes is?"

"It's up in the village," Hagrid said

Severyn looked around Hogsmeade as she entered the village. She spotted Honeydukes, and then walked inside the candy shop. A man behind the counter looked up at the tinkling of the bell.

"Hello," the man behind the counter greeted her. "Oh, but shouldn't you be in class, young lady?"

"I'm supposed to pick something up for Professor Dumbledore," Severyn explained.

"Oh, right! Right, Dumbledore told me about you. His package is right here, and has already been paid for," the man said placing a good-sized box on top of the counter.

"Thank you," Severyn said taking the box.

"Not a problem," the man replied.

Severyn carried the package of peppermint humbugs out of the shop avoiding the temptation of spending a good deal of time browsing around the store. Instead, she hurried back down the path toward the school. She passed by Hagrid's hut where Charlie and Hagrid had moved their conversation outside and waved. Just as she was reaching the stone front steps of the school, Professor Dumbledore walked out of the doors.

"Ah, excellent," Dumbledore said. "I trust you had no problems?"

"No, sir," Severyn replied. "I would have brought them to you."

"And deny me being outside on this lovely day?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically. "No, no, my dear today is a day for enjoying treats out of doors. I do thank you for fetching them for me."


	4. Chapter 4

The weather began to cool down considerably as September ended, and Severyn had fallen into a comfortable routine. She ate breakfast with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, and then went to the library to read until lunch. After lunch, she went walking around the grounds, or sometimes the castle if it was raining. Whenever she had an errand to run, she would go do it immediately, or if she had to remind Professor Dumbledore of an appointment, she made sure to do it as soon as the notebook grew warm.

She had also talked to Charlie and Hagrid quite a bit, especially when she was wandering the grounds. If they were teaching a class, she would hang around and watch. She hadn't taken Care of Magical Creatures because her mother hadn't wanted her to, but Severyn was interested in magical animals and wanted to learn about them regardless.

On Halloween, Severyn had just sat down a few feet away from the Care of Magical Creatures class to listen to Hagrid tell the class about nifflers when she felt a warmth on her leg. She pulled out the notebook, wandering what sort of thing she was going to have to pick up, but it wasn't an errand or a reminder of an appointment:

Severyn,

If you could please come to my office immediately.

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I like licorice wands.

Making sure not to disturb the class, Severyn put the notebook back in her pocket and headed back for the castle. She wasn't sure what the headmaster wanted, but knew that he usually gave her a reason for summoning her to his office. It was rare that it happened, but he had called her to his office twice before. Both times were to offer her some candy he had.

Severyn began to worry; what if she was going to be fired? What if she was doing a terrible job and Dumbledore didn't want to employ her anymore? What would her father say if he found she was going to become a freeloader? She drew herself up resolutely, determined not to lose her job, and took a deep breath when she reached the stone gargoyle.

"Licorice wands," she said, and the gargoyle jumped aside. The wall opened up revealing the spiral staircase, which Severyn stepped on and rode it to the door of Dumbledore's office. Her heart racing nervously, she knocked.

"Enter," called Dumbledore from within.

Severyn stepped in, and was a bit shocked to find the Auror from the AMG who had been handling her mother's case. The Auror stood up when Severyn came in, and Dumbledore remained seated behind his desk.

"Severyn, I trust you remember Auror Verbena," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Severyn said breathlessly. Her heart rate, however, did not subside. If Auror Verbena was there, it meant he had news about her mother.

"Sit down, please," Dumbledore said motioning to the chair next the one Verbena had risen from when Severyn had entered the room. "May I offer either of you some tea?"

"Yes, please," Verbena replied, and Severyn nodded mutely staring at the Auror. Verbena cleared his throat and spoke. "Miss Snape, we have found the man who killed your mother."

"I…who?" Severyn asked.

"Does the name Burt Arrington mean anything to you?" Verbena asked accepting a cup of tea from Dumbledore with a quiet "Thank you."

Severyn realized Dumbledore was holding a cup of tea toward her, and took it from him. She couldn't remember how to say thank you, but she just looked at the headmaster as though asking him to answer the question.

"Severyn?" Verbena asked. "Do you know Mr. Arrington?"

"Yes," Severyn said after a moment. "He was a friend of my mother's."

"Well, he apparently had a soft spot for your mother," Verbena began.

"I know," Severyn said quietly.

"He came to us two days ago to confess to killing your mother," Verbena said in a gentle voice. "He allowed us to administer Veritaserum, and confessed to the entire thing. He said that he and your mother had argued because your mother wouldn't go on a date with him, and he let his emotions get the best of him. I'm sorry, Severyn, but Mr. Arrington killed her using the Killing Curse," Verbena paused waiting for a reaction from Severyn. When she just stared at him, he continued, "He has been sentenced to life at Azkaban, of course. He is to be sent there tomorrow morning at first light. Mr. Arrington asked me to tell you that he is sorry for what he has done, and to tell you that if he could undo it he would. Is there anything you would like me to tell him tomorrow before he goes to Azkaban?"

"…" Severyn was silent for several moments. When she finally spoke her voice was quiet, but also firm and resolute, "Tell him…tell him that I appreciate his grief, but also tell him that grief alone won't bring my mother back from the dead. Nothing he can say will bring her back. Also," she paused to take a deep breath, "tell him that, when he is living with the dementors, I hope the bad memory he recalls most often isn't that of him killing my mother."

"Of course," Verbena said kindly. "Thank you for the tea, Professor Dumbledore."

"Would you like to stay for our Halloween feast, Auror Verbena?" Dumbledore offered.

"Thank you, but no. I have to get back and write up my closing reports on this case," Verbena replied. "Severyn, I hope the next time I see you it's under more cheerful circumstances."

"You may use my floo if you'd like," Dumbledore offered. "It will be much more convenient than walking back to Hogsmeade to apparate."

"Thank you very much, Professor," Verbena replied. He said one last goodbye, and then stepped in the fireplace into which Professor Dumbledore tossed in some Floo Powder. He announced his destination, and a second later he was gone.

"Severyn?" Dumbledore asked. "Are you all right?" Severyn nodded blankly, and Dumbledore continued. "I will understand, of course, if you wish to take the rest of the day off you may do so. I hope you do not find yourself so down that you cannot attend the Halloween feast, however."

"I'll be there, I just need to…need to," Severyn couldn't quite think of the word she needed.

"You need to think, I understand perfectly," Dumbledore said. "Shall I see you back to the dungeons?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine. Is my father in class?" Severyn asked. She felt as though he deserved to know what she had learned. Her mother had been his wife.

"He is, but I will send word that you are coming. Surely, he'll want to know about this," Dumbledore said waving his wand in the air. "He will be expecting you."

"Thank you," Severyn said. She left the office and rode the spiral staircase back down.

The journey from Dumbledore's office to the potions classroom in the dungeons seemed to take no time at all. Severyn, who still wasn't completely comfortable with the layout of the school, had let her feet carry her where she needed to go. Once she reached the door to the potions classroom, which was closed, she stopped to recollect herself. Then, she knocked lightly and waited to hear her father say "Enter," before going inside.

Several fifth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students looked up as she walked in. Severyn lowered her head and walked directly to her father's desk where he sat looking confused, but mostly upset, over the disruption. A few whispers broke out among the students.

"Quiet!" Snape ordered and the room was instantly silent again. He lowered his voice. "What is this about, Severyn? I received word from Headmaster Dumbledore that you were coming to see me?"

"I…I found out what happened to Mom," Severyn said, her voice shaking slightly.

Snape stood up and led Severyn out of the classroom where they could talk in private. He also left the classroom door open a bit so he could still hear the going-ons of the students.

"I thought you would want to know," Severyn explained before her father could ask questions. She knew she was going to start crying any second, but she didn't want her father to see.

"And what happened?" Snape asked.

"A friend of hers killed her because," Severyn paused to wipe at her eyes hoping that she could prevent the flow of tears that were threatening. "Because she wouldn't date him!" It was no use, the tears came, and Severyn looked down to avoid her father's gaze, which had softened slightly.

"Oh, come now, Severyn. Get yourself together," Snape said. "Carrying on like this won't bring your mother back."

"I know," Severyn choked out and then sniffed loudly.

"Wait here," Snape told her and then disappeared into his classroom. A moment later, she could hear him speaking again. "By now your Dreamless Sleep Potions should be at the stage where they need to stew for several minutes. I have something I must attend to, but I want each of you to stay exactly where you are. If I come back and a single person is out of their seat, everyone in this classroom will have detention for a week!"

Snape returned, and Severyn hastily tried to wipe her eyes again. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. She couldn't determine what emotions were written on his face. Wordlessly, Snape placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to their living quarters.

"Now," Snape said sitting Severyn in a chair. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

Severyn took a deep breath and then told her father exactly what Verbena said in Dumbledore's office. When she finished, she looked up at her father, but his expression was still impossible to read.

"I see," Snape said in a controlled voice. He was silent for another moment, but then spoke again. "I have to return to my class. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I'll stay here," Severyn replied.

Snape opened his mouth to speak, but then changed his mind and left the room. Severyn sat in the chair for several minutes not moving. Then, she was overcome with this odd sort of energy that had to be expelled. She wasn't sure how to rid herself of it, but finally decided to write a letter to her friend Ian.

Ian Smith was a muggle-born wizard with whom Severyn had been best friends with since they were little. They lived next door to each other in Severyn's home in America. Severyn was aware she was a witch, but she still wanted to be friends with the boy next door. They met one day when Severyn was outside playing and Ian had come out to play too. Severyn invited him into her house for lunch and Ian had accepted. He had asked about a door in their kitchen that was supposed to look like a blank stretch of wall to muggles. That was how Severyn's mother had known Ian was a wizard before Ian himself even knew. Severyn told Ian she was a witch, but Ian thought she was joking around. He played along, however, and they pretended to cast fake spells at one another. Then, years later, Ian came rushing over to tell Severyn that he'd received a letter from The Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards. Severyn showed him her letter too, and the two friends became, if it were possible, even closer.

Severyn sighed, but smiled to herself. Ian had been the first person to come to Severyn's side when she found her mother dead. He was the one who comforted her and sent the message to the Aurors because she had been too hysterical.

Severyn found some parchment and a quill and sat down at a small desk to write the letter. She hadn't been sure how to start the letter, but once she started writing, she remembered so many other things to tell him that she thought she might never stop. Once she did finish, she held the letter out in front of her to reread what she had written.

_Dear Ian,_

_Hello, how are you? I'm doing okay, I guess. Well, not really, not at the moment anyway. Auror Verbena came to Hogwarts today. They solved my mother's case. Burt Arrington killed her. He confessed to it and everything. I'm not sure what to feel; Mr. Arrington was always a nice man, even when my mother told him she wasn't interested in him romantically. I kind of feel bad for him because he was to go to Azkaban, but I also feel like he deserves it. I'm sort of confused by everything at the moment._

_I miss you terribly; this is the longest we've been apart since we met. Hogwarts is nice though; I wish I could have gone to school here. The entire place is fascinating. The grounds are huge, but that's nothing to the castle itself. I've been here over a month now, and I still get lost. Oh, I have a job working for the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Mostly I run errands, but Dumbledore is so nice that I feel like I shouldn't let him pay me._

_Were you able to get that internship at the Magical Tribune? I hope you were, you're an excellent writer and you should pursue a journalism career. I wish I knew what I wanted to do once I turn seventeen. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore or my father won't kick me out just because I come of age, but I should start thinking about what I'd like to do. A new friend of mine, Hermione Granger, told me that at Hogwarts you take courses based on what you want to do. I wish Salem had a system like that. We just picked classes and hoped they were what we'd need._

_I like sitting in on the Care of Magical Creatures classes, both regular and Advance. I love hearing about magical creatures. It doesn't hurt that the Advance teacher in incredibly cute too! _

_Anyway, I'd better finish this letter if I hope to find the Owlery in enough time to make it back for the Halloween feast. Write me back and tell your sister and parents I said 'Hello'._

_Love,_

_Severyn._

Severyn rolled the parchment up and sealed with a spell pleased with what she had written. Then, she wrote a quick note to her father, letting him know where she was going, just in case he worried. After that, she left in search of the Owlery, which she hoped hadn't moved.

After sometime, however, Severyn began to think the Owlery had moved. Not only moved, but it moved every time she got near it. Severyn was being to feel frustrated and even more upset. She really wanted to send that letter right away, but it seemed like everything was against her.

"Hello, Severyn," a voice called from behind her. She whirled around.

"Oh, hi Charlie," She replied glumly.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked.

"I can't find the Owlery, and I really want to send a letter to my friend," Severyn replied. She wasn't sure if she should tell Charlie about her mother, but he was looking so genuinely concerned at her that the words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "They found out who killed my mother."

"Oh, I'm really sorry," Charlie replied sympathetically. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

Severyn sniffed as quietly as she could and then smiled at Charlie in thanks. She followed him down the corridor they were in, and tried to concentrate on the route they were taking.

"So, are you coming to the feast tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I don't think I'll do myself any good by dwelling on things," Severyn replied. "She wouldn't have wanted that."

"It'll help take your mind off it. The Halloween feast is a great deal of fun. Did you have a feast at your school?" Charlie replied.

"Yes, and we had the entire day off," Severyn replied. "It was a like a one day holiday for us."

"Sounds nice," Charlie replied just as they reached the Owlery. "Ah, here we are!"

He helped Severyn call down an owl, and then helped her tie the letter to its outstretched leg. Severyn carried the owl to the window where it flew out to deliver the letter. Severyn watched until she could no longer see the owl, and then turned back around.

"Thanks for showing me the way," Severyn said.

"Not a problem," Charlie replied as they left the Owlery, and walked back down to the Entrance Hall together. "I have a class, but I'll see you at dinner, all right?"

"Sure," Severyn replied.

"Good, see you," Charlie replied and headed out the great oak doors.

Severyn watched for a moment, and then turned on her heel to go back to the dungeons until dinner. When she completed her turn, however, she collided with someone and stumbled back until the person grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed quickly, "I didn't see you!"

"Severyn," the person she collided with said. It was her father.

"Sorry," she said again, but more quietly.

"It is of no matter. I was looking for you," Snape replied.

"Didn't you get my note?" Severyn asked.

"Yes, but I hadn't expected you to take so long. I thought you might have gotten lost and I was coming to look for you to show you the way," Snape replied.

"Oh, well, I did get lost," Severyn explained. "But then Cha, er, Professor Weasley showed me the way."

"I see," Snape replied. "Well, I expect I'll see you at dinner then."

Severyn was about to reply, but her father turned on his heel (and didn't run into anyone) and walked away before she could open her mouth.

When dinnertime came, Severyn walked into the Great Hall and was stunned into silence. She had never seen a more spectacular sight in her life. The Great Hall looked amazing with jack-o-lanterns floating about instead of the candles, and the several bats that were fluttering near the enchanted ceiling. Still, as nice as the Great Hall looked, Severyn couldn't seem to force what she had learned about her mother's death from her mind.

"Severyn, are you all right?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to Severyn.

"Oh, hi Hermione," Severyn replied. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "We just saw Charlie and he said you'd received some…news."

Severyn smiled sadly and then explained to the three Gryffindors she considered her friends what had happened in Dumbledore's office.

"That's terrible!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, at least it's over now," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione replied in 'you're not being sensitive' tone.

"No, he's right," Severyn replied. "My mother can rest in peace now knowing that her killer was brought to justice."

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Harry suggested. "Did you come to the Quidditch match?"

"Yes, it was very exciting," Severyn replied. "Much more interesting than Quodpot, which was what was played at my school."

"Quodpot's a joke compared to Quidditch," Ron observed. "I wish they'd hurry up with the food, I'm starving! I skipped lunch just for this meal!"

Then, as though Ron had summoned it, the feast appeared on the tables. Several students cheered, and soon the hall was filled with even more noise than before.

"You know, Severyn, our meals are made by House Elves," Hermione said.

"I know, "Severyn replied, "My house elf is working in there now."

Hermione nearly choked on her food. "You have a house elf?" she demanded glaring at Severyn.

"Yes. Oh, Hermione, don't get me wrong!" Severyn replied trying to explain. "Mom and I treat Moxie very kindly. She's like a member of our family. I'd like to see her, actually. Find out how she's doing."

"Well, I guess that's better than some wizarding families," Hermione replied.

"Mom sat Moxie down to discuss clothes once, and Moxie nearly choked for crying so much. Mom didn't even mean it as though she were firing Moxie, she was going to by some children's clothes for her to wear, but it upset Moxie so much," Severyn said.

"At least your mother had her heart in the right place," Hermione replied.

"Yes, my mother was a wonderful person," Severyn replied.

After dinner, Snape approached Severyn and, after casting an odd glance at her friends, explained that he had something to discuss with Dumbledore.

"I won't be back to our living quarters until after midnight, I believe," Snape explained. "I trust you'll manage without my company?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Severyn replied, and Snape gave a curt nod and then left them.

"Severyn, we're really sorry about your Mum," Hermione said earnestly. "If you need to talk, we're here."

"Yeah," agreed Ron and Harry together.

"Thanks," Severyn replied. "That means a lot to me."

"Oh there's Charlie," Ron said suddenly and left.

"Well, Happy Halloween," Severyn said and started from the Great Hall.

Severyn had just made to the entrance to the dungeons when she heard someone hailing her. She turned and saw Charlie waving and hurrying toward her.

"You walk awfully fast," Charlie said with a grin. "Come with me, please."

"I – what?" Severyn asked.

"I have something to show you. You'll like it, trust me," Charlie replied. "Just follow me."

Slightly wary, but also curious, Severyn followed Charlie down a flight of steps on the opposite side of the entrance hall. They walked down a long corridor where the smell of baking pumpkin was even stronger than it had been in the Great Hall. Finally, Charlie stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Tickle the pear," Charlie instructed.

"What?" Severyn asked feeling certain that Charlie had lost his mind.

"Tickle the pair. Go on," Charlie repeated. "Ron told me about this."

Giving Charlie a confused look, Severyn reached up and tickled the giant green pear. To her surprise, the pear began to giggle and then transformed into a door handle. Severyn wondered what room it was the door to, but she had a good idea.

"Open the door, then," Charlie urged her.

Severyn pulled the door open and barely had a chance to see the room she was entering when something tackled her and knocked her to the ground. It was her house elf, Moxie, who hugged Severyn tightly around the waist.

"Oh, Miss Severyn! You is coming to see Moxie after so long!" Moxie exclaimed. "Moxie is waiting so long to see you again!"

"Moxie, calm down," Severyn said prying the house elf off her. "I would have come sooner, but I didn't know how."

"It is not a problem, Miss! Moxie is so happy to see you! Moxie is being so lonely without you and Madam!" Moxie replied.

"There are plenty of house elves here," Severyn observed. Indeed, a large crowd of them were standing around her and Charlie offering them food and drinks. She spotted one house elf in particular who stood out, not only because of his large eyes, but also because of the several hats he wore. "See him? I'll bet he'll be your friend."

"All the Hogwarts house elves is being very nice to me, but I am still missing home," Moxie explained.

"Hey, Ron's told me about that one," Charlie said suddenly. "Dobby, right?"

"Indeed it is, sir," Dobby replied bowing deeply.

"Dobby, you'll be Moxie's friend, won't you?" Severyn asked.

"Dobby would be delighted, Miss. You are friends with the great Harry Potter! Dobby would do anything, anything for a friend of Harry Potter!" Dobby replied enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Severyn replied. "I should be going then. Take care, Moxie, and you can come visit me anytime so long as your work is completed."

"You is too kind, Miss," Moxie replied.

Charlie and Severyn managed to leave the kitchens with only a few small cakes in their pockets. The house elves had tried to send them off with a large ham each, but Severyn explained that they had just eaten Halloween dinner and didn't need it. The house elves were finally convinced, and Severyn followed Charlie out of the kitchen.

"Thank you," Severyn said quietly. "This meant a lot to me."

"Not at all," Charlie replied.


End file.
